


Promessa de retornar

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Ela seguia acreditando que Blue ia voltar.





	Promessa de retornar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise to come back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871940) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #092 - promise (promessa).

Apesar do silêncio de comunicações, Karin ainda tinha esperanças de que Blue iria voltar. Ela tinha lhe prometido, antes de explicar seu plano absurdo para conseguir justiça sozinha. Blue prometeu voltar depois que fizesse o que precisava ser feito, e Karin acreditava nela. Não importa quantas vezes ela precisasse repetir a mentira pública, dizer que Blue estava morta, ela ainda acreditava que Blue voltaria para casa sã e salva. Karin acreditava, continuaria a acreditar, não importando quanto tempo tivesse passado desde a última mensagem de Blue, desde a última vez que tivesse tido qualquer notícia dela. Ela continuaria a acreditar.


End file.
